Sasuke's road back to Konoha
by D1aNa526
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfic, it's about Sasuke's returning to Konoha for a main situation, Madara, and he is confused about his past, clan and brother, and about his feelings for a certain person, Sakura, what will happen in his new path? will he be ?
1. Chapter 1

**SASUSAKU FANFIC**

**CHAPTER 1: "TEAM 7 MEETS!!"**

_I hope u like it, some of the chapters are loaded in YOUTUBE, but I have some problems uploading, so I decided to make it too by this way….__There's no TAKA member in this fiction at the moment :P … plz _

_**The speeches**__** signs of the characters are:**_

_* = Naruto_

_+ = Sasuke_

_- = Sakura_

*

**

After the uphill battle between Naruto and Sasuke, he realizes that everything was Madara's trick so he reflects and after analyzing things for a while, he tells Naruto that he has a plan but, he will need his help.

Naruto is completely surprised hearing his ex-friend and now rival telling this, so he thinks that is just a trap to fight back him so he hurts strongly Sasuke.

Hurt Sasuke, starts telling everything that happened since he killed Itachi, and he tells the story behind his clan's "betrayer" assassin, for the one that he left his village, his friends, just to take revenge over him to return peace to his clan.

Naruto stayed quiet and after he have listened such a sad story told Sasuke:

***"How do I know that everything you've told me is truth? What if you're doing all this to attack me? And what if you have planned distracting me so that weird guy with a mask attacks me? Yes!! That must be, but believe me Sasuke, that won't happen!!!"***

**+"Don't be idiot Naruto!!! I'm telling the truth, the only thing this guy wants is to take the total control of the village, but if you don't believe me, it's fine!! I will defeat him alone; I've been always stronger than you, I don't need you scary…"+**

Then Naruto gets angry and runs to Sasuke's direction to hit him; Sasuke turns to Naruto's direction and brought out his katana to fight back Naruto, but suddenly…

Sakura appears between both and tells them:

**-"Stop it!! You 2 haven't changed, but this time I'm on the side of Naruto and I won't let you ****destroy the village!!! And if it's necessary, I will die in the attempt!!"**

Then Naruto bewildered looks at Sakura who had a mad look, a look that he was sure she'd never make it to Sasuke. In the other hand, Sakura was containing Naruto with one hand and with the other had Sasuke cornered with a kunai.

And she was watching him with a totally different look; it wasn't the always cute and sweet that she had every time she was looking Sasuke.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was ready to use his katana but somehow, he was containing himself and he was looking Sakura with amazement, because she wasn't the same girl that bothered him, that was always behind him wherever he went, following everywhere; and always looking him so tenderly and harassing, he couldn't believe that she was ready to give her life just to kill him before he get closer to the village.

Then, Naruto took Sakura's hand from Sasuke's throat, and said:

***"Sakura, it...isn't necessary…you…say…that…"***

Was telling her slowly, still unable to believe what he had heard…

**-"Naruto… I was about to lose you once, and I will not allow that to happen again, I promised you, I would bring Sasuke back to the village…"-**

Then, they look smiling, and Sasuke was watching them unable to say anything, surprised, and over his head went thoughts that he never thought he would have.

Those thoughts were over and over in his head while he was staring at them… and he couldn't talk, not even act, he was just concentrating on them…

*** SASUKE'S THOUGHTS* **

"THIS CANNOT BE TRUTH, SINCE WHEN THEY ARE BEING SO WELL? WHY SAKURA SUDDENLY CARES ABOUT THIS STUPID?... PERHAPS… PERHAPS… SHE CHANGED ME FOR… NARUITO???"

_**Is Sasuke jealous?**_

_**Is there something more than friendship between Naruto and Sakura?**_

_**Sasuke will realize that he actually loves Sakura?**_

_**END OF CHAPTER 1…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: "SASUKE VS SAKURA, LOVE VS HATRED…"**

_Thank you for your reviews I hope you like the story, I__'ve been adding more to the story these days, I hope u all like it, plz review and here we go….._

_Just to remember: __**The speeches signs of the characters are:**_

_* = Naruto_

_+ = Sasuke_

_- = Sakura_

_*_

_**_

* * *

Sasuke looked Sakura and Naruto bewildered, in his mind started to appear all the mission and all the time he had spent next to Sakura, trying to remember if she had acted so indifferent to him just as now, but he realized that it wasn't truth, the little annoying Sakura wouldn't look neither talk so cold at him never in her life! He suddenly felt nostalgia for the little nuisance.

Sakura turns to Sasuke and tells him:

**-"So, you're going to attack Konoha? Because I swear, you're not coming any closer!!!"**

She was telling so sure, so cold; Sasuke couldn't understand why such indifference was bothering him, in the past he would be so satisfied with Sakura's reaction, but somehow, it was hurting him, what happened…

Sasuke then, started to talk:

**+"The thing…is that…I realize…about…my behaviour…and other thing… I have a plan to… defeat Madara…"**

Sakura was bewildered now, and answer him:

**-"To defeat Madara? Who the hell is Madara? I'm not interested in the things you realized, by the way…"**

So she pushed her kunai on his neck…

**-" You know what, I don't know what are you talking about but, you won't deceive me!"**

**+" Wait! Of course I'm not deceiving you, Madara is now the leader of Akatsuki, is the man with a mask and he has…"**

But Naruto interrupted him…

***"But you two work together!! Oh, I know, you might be the bait; you're wasting our time so that man can go easily to Konoha and destroy it!!!"**

Sakura then started to watch Sasuke with hatred:

**-"****Is that truth? Yes, that must be, that fits perfect with your explanation!! If what you're saying is truth Naruto, then you should go to the village and tell Tsunade-sama and the others to prepare for battle…"**

***"Yeah! I think you're right but, we'll delay due to Sasuke-teme, but I think we can…"**

**-"No, Naruto! You're not delaying for anything, go now and tell Tsunade-sama!"**

***"But what about you, Sakura-chan? and Sasuke?"**

**-"I will stay here watching over…"**

***"Mmm, well, I'll take Sasuke and go with Tsunade-bacha!!"**

**-"No! Didn't you listen to me? I will watch over Sasuke"**

***"What? Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here alone with that asshole! He could hurt you or even worst, kill you!!!"**

**-"And you think I wouldn't do anything? I'll be al right, I'm a strong girl, remember? Perhaps, I'm a medic ninja, I'll be fine, just don't loose more time please, the destiny of Konoha is in danger, go!!"**

***"But…"**

**-"Go now, Naruto!!"**

***"Ok…"**

He gets closer to Sakura…

***"Just…take care please!**** Don't underestimate him, he has many tricks under the sleeve, please, you don't have to do this…I'll better stay…"**

**-"Naruto, I'll be fine! Just take care of that akatsuki man, remember they are after you, whatever happens, please, don't use the power of Kyuubi, I don't want to loose you ever again…"**

***"Don't worry, I'll be fine!"**

And they smiled each other; then he got near Sasuke:

***"If you just touch even a hair of Sakura…"**

**+"What? You'll kill me, baka??"**

***"That's a promise, asshole!!"**

And he went…

So Sakura was separating from Sasuke accommodating her gloves…

**-"Al right, let's start! I want to see how strong you've gotten after all this drama…"**

**+"I won't fight you…"**

**-"Why? Oh yeah, I remember now, because I'm not rival for you because I'm weak, a pathetic girl, worst than Naruto and of course, only a NUISANCE to your life!! Let me tell you Sasuke, I've improved a lot since the last time we saw, so, don't worry, I'll be a good opponent, I promise *wink*"**

Sasuke watch into her eyes, he couldn't believe it, how did he told she was a nuisance? Why did he told her, it was a big mistake, after all, her only crime was to worry about him…

While Sasuke was reflecting Sakura's words, she started attacking, but he dodge her…and so, they were fighting and dodging ( in fact, only Sakura was fighting, Sasuke was dodging), Sakura was really strong but he manage to dodge every of her attacks until… he fell down due to his weakness by the wound that Naruto had made him…

**-"Stand up!! You've been in worst and somehow, you're still fighting, so come on, Sasuke!!!"**

He stood up and tells her…

**+"I won't fight you, do whatever you want…"**

**-"Stop it Sasuke!!"**

And she starts attacking again…

**-"You're just a coward, damn you! You're an Uchiha, right? Then, act like them, fight me…"**

**+"I won't attack you…"**

"**Tsk, Itachi was an asshole, he should kill you too, and after all, you really are a coward!! At least, I think your clan tried to defend themselves; you're a shame to the Uchiha Clan! And to finish, you decides to go next to Orochimaru, how sad!!!"**

Was telling Sakura with tears in her eyes, and with a rancour glance.

Sasuke was listening, and he began to remember everything in his life, his clan's massacre, his brother's words after the facts, team 7 and all the missions, when he went next to Orochimaru, when he killed him, then Itachi's dead, he had a lot of hatred inside that, he forgot himself and attack Sakura with his katana.

She wouldn't dodge the attack, so, she was hurt, she fell down, bleeding from her right side, and she was really injured.

Sasuke returned and when he turned around, he realized what he has done.

**+"Sa…Sakura, what have I done? This shouldn't have happened, I told you…"**

**-"At least…you had…the guts to…answer…my attacks…you're not…a coward…at all!"**

Sasuke went next to her and placed her on his arms when he first felt her, he was moved; he now felt the weak girl he knew and he was happy to be the one who was protecting her.

When Sakura felt his arms, she was so bewildered, because it was a weird sensation to her, she felt again protected by the boy who always protected back on the missions and, she really did miss that feeling, so some tears start to fall…

Sasuke saw them, but, these weren't the same tears before, these were like the ones of the past, like the ones when she was worried about him.

**-"Why?"**

**+"I'm sorry! I didn't meant to, it's just that, I forgot of myself and I just…"**

**-"Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell us anything? You don't have any idea of how I was! I was broken inside!!!"**

**+"Stop it Sakura, don't make efforts, you need that energy…"**

And Sasuke put her on the grass…

**+"I'll go for some herbs to heal you…"**

Suddenly, Sasuke faint…

**-"SASUKE-KUN!!!"**

She went near him, and then, she placed him on her lap.

He was weak, but after hearing again "Sasuke-kun" and feel her so worried about him, again, he didn't care about anything….

Sakura saw the wound.

**+"Wait…"**

So she discovered it…

**-"Hmmm, you're lucky! It's not too deep; you'll be fine in a minute…"**

And with a smile, she started healing him.

**+"Why…are you doing this? You'll just waste your energy, even though, I don't deserve it! I make you unhappy for a long time and I hurt you…"**

**-"Don't worry! I'll be ok, I don't use much energy, perhaps, we were once friends and that's all I care now…"**

There was a huge silence. When Sakura finished healing him, he quickly stood up, and she followed him, touching her wound…

**+"Thank you Sakura!! You really shouldn't have…"**

Was telling her while he was turning around…

**-"You're welcome Sasuke-kun! I did it bec…"**

In that moment, Sakura faint, but Sasuke went quickly to catch her.

She was exhausted due to the battle, she had no energy and she was bledding a lot.

**+"Sakura, wake up, please!! Don't do this to me, I have tell you the truth, don't leave me alone!!! How did this happen? Why I did this? I'm an asshole, if you die, I won't forgive myself!!!"**

_***Is Sakura dead?**_

_***Did Naruto return quickly to Konoha?**_

_***What is Madara's Plan?**_

_***What is Sasuke going to tell Sakura?**_

These questions may be solved on next chapters, hope you like it!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Yeah, I know, a biggggg while since I updated T-T sorry, school absorbes my time, and work, and my computer died so I couldn't write, but here it is the story, hope I will update soon u.u so wish me luck!_

_And of course, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE MINE, THEY ARE FROM MASASHI KISHIMOTO, IF THEY WERE MINE, ITACHI WOULD BE ALIVE AND WITH ME u.u AND RPOBABLY SASUKE WOULD SUFFER A LOT FOR BEING SUCH AN ASSHOLE__ THAT MADARA COULD MANIPULATE SO EASILY .! WELL, HERE WE GO, LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND HAVE A NICE DAY GUYS!_

Naruto – Narration

**Naruto – Speech**

*Naruto* - Actions

_Naruto __– Flashbacks / thoughts_

_-_Naruto- Change of scene

**CHAPTER 3: "SAKURA'S DEATH?"**

Meanwhile, back with Naruto, he was as quick as he could to tell everyone in the village, but the truth was that he really felt exhausted (it's obvious due the big fight he had with Sasuke) he had used a lot of chakra in the fight, it was a miracle that he was still up, and running fast! That was because of the kyubii's power, which he was grateful to have….

Thoughts were invading Naruto's peacefulness, he was thinking over and over the facts, everything, the fight, Sasuke's words, Sakura's words, Madara's plan, the village, but what really echoed in his mind was, that moment when he decide to leave Sakura and Sasuke alone in that place.

"**I have to concentrate! And arrive quickly to Konoha…." **But in his head, there were appearing many scenarios that make him uncomfortable and anxious, and he really felt really guilty about it, because, somehow, it was his fault for being such a stupid for leaving poor Sakura with that jerk! What if Sasuke start talking to Sakura all the bullshits he told him? And of course, Sakura is so sweet and loves him, and his story is so convenient, she would trust him and try to comfort him, so he would attack her!

So Naruto sttoped his road **"No Sakura-chan!"** *Naruto turns his head a lot of times* **"Of course not! Sakura-chan is very smart, she won't fall in that trap!" **He said smiling, and convinced of his statement, so he start his trip again.

But, for his luck, another scenario started to form in his head, this time, they were fighting; Sasuke was very strong, but of course, he knew that. Sakura was fighting back, she wasn't weak, but God, she wasn't rival for Sasuke, until, he stuck his katana on her stomach, and then she was falling to the floor, bleeding, and then Sasuke start speaking **"It's over Sakura… You've been always a nuisance, always weak …. But know, I shall end your pathetic life…" **and she started to cry and say **"Naruto… help me! You were right after all! I'm an idiot, Naruto!"**

"**NO SAKURA-CHAN!" ***Turning back* He stopped for second time. **"I have to stop thinking about this, or I won't arrive to Konoha…and…Sakura-chan is strong! She isn't the same Sakura-chan of the past, she've changed, she is smart, she will see that it's a trap, she can take care of her, God, she has defeated Sasori, of course she will be ok!" **He was telling trying to convince himself, but another part of him was doubting, and he had a great feeling to send everything to hell and return quickly back to help Sakura, so nobody could harm her, but there it was, this little voice in his head stopped him, this little promise he made to Sakura, he would tell Tsunade-bachan so they could protect the village, and the truth is that it was his duty as a ninja and future Hokage…

*sighs, staring* **"Sakura-chan…"**

-In other place far from our hero's sight-

"**Madara, the whole village is peaceful! They don't know about the attack!"**** (Zetsu)**

"**That's perfect Zetsu! This will be really easy….wait… then, where's Sasuke? Have you seen him Kisame?" ****(Madara)**

"**Isn't he supposed to be heading to the village? Do you think that he knows the truth? Would he betray us?" (Kisame)**

"**For his own good, I hope he doesn't know… but if he knows, what a shame, we'll have to prescind from his help…." (Madara) **

"**Wait a minute, I found him in the forest! He's…fighting?"(Zetsu)**

"**Fighting whom Zetsu? Why the hell is he having fun!" (Kisame)**

"**Shut up Kisame! Tell me more Zetsu…"(Madara)**

""**Uhmm… let me see, it's a young girl, from…. Konoha…. With…pink hair?"(Zetsu)**

"**Pink hair? I know who she is!" (Kisame)**

"**Talk Kisame!" (Madara)**

"**Well, Itachi told me once about his little brother's team, there was the kyubii, and Itachi's brother, and this little brat with pink hair, her name was…" (Kisame)**

"**..Sakura Haruno…"(Madara)**

"**Yeah, that's right! Sakura Haruno, how did ya know Madara?"****(Kisame)**

"**Because, she is a famous kunoichi, she is the apprentice of the Fifth, and there are rumors that she has surpassed her teacher in medical jutsus, how convenient…"**** (Madara)**

"**What do you mean?"(Zetsu)**

"**Let's just say that she will be our ace under the sleeve, if something happens with the plan….don't you think so?" (Madara)**

**-Back with Sasuke and Sakura-**

Sasuke sewed Sakura's wound and then, he bandaged it, so thanks to this, the wound stop bleeding, so he start looking for the herbs for Sakura…

_Naruto, *crying* I've failed you, I couldn't bring Sasuke-kun back to Konoha…. We found you Sasuke-kun, why have you done all this, I've always been a nuisance for you.. *smiling* but I think, that will end today! It was good to see you once, and feel that you really were worried about me, I hope Naruto could make what I've failed…_

_I'm sorry Naruto, you were right after all, I wasn't rival for him! I'm sad… I won't be able to see you once more, I hope you won't transform again into the kyuubi, I will protect you wherever I am…._

_Tsunade-sama, thank you for everything teacher! Because of you, I stopped being a weak and pathetic girl, I became really strong, mentally and physically, thanks for listening to me, for your advices and for picking me as your apprentice, it was an honor…_

_Kakashi-sensei…. I won't listen again to your excuses when you're late, thanks for being my sensei, and friend, I'll miss our chats…._

_I'll miss everyone in the village! Mmm? What? What's that light? It's warm, shiny, and really peaceful…. Where will it take me?_

-Back with Naruto…-

In Konoha, there was in the hokage tower the fifth who was drinking sake (as always u.u) and trying to think how could she dump the mountain of papers in front of her when suddenly…

"**Tsunade-bachan! The village is in great danger!"**

"**Naruto? What the hell are you talking about? Why are you screaming like that in my office? And weren't you with Sakura? Where the hell is Sakura?"**

"**Well, Sakura-chan is with Sasuke and"**

"**With Sasuke? What the hell are you talking about?"**

So, Naruto told Tsunade the whole story since the fight with Sasuke until he left them in the forest…

"**Damn! This couldn't be! Madara is death! Damn! Shizune!"**

"**Yes, Tsunade-sama?"**

"**Alert all the ninjas, tell them to come to my office urgently, and tell a group of ANBU to seek outside the village for enemies!"**

"**Yes, Tsunade-sama!"**

And she went quickly from the room…

Suddenly, Naruto start walking to the door too

"**Naruto! Where are you going?"**

"**I'm going to… I'm going back for Sakura-chan! I have a bad feeling… I have to see if she's al right… I'm really worried and I promise her that I will bring you the message, now I'm done with my promise, I will go to help her…"**

"**You don't trust her? You think she will cede Sasuke? You think she's weak, so she needs help?"**

"**No, of course not! I really trust her, I know she is really strong, really, and brilliant too, but I don't trust Sasuke, he has changed and is stronger than her, and he doesn't care about anything or anyone unless it has to be with his stupid vengeance, what if that bastard hurt her?"**

"**She will be fine! But if that makes you more comfortable, I'll let you go, but after there are enough shinobis in the village, who also needs you! It will be a hard battle, I promise I will send a group to go after her"**

"**Al right… guess you're right after all… but I'll go with them!"**

"**Ok, agreed!"**

_***What's planning to do Ma**__**dara?**_

_***What's he going to do to Sakura?**_

_***Is she death?**_

_***Does Sasuke know**__** she's death?**_

_***Could Naruto scape from the village just to return next to Sakura?**_

_**These and other questions maybe answered in next episodes…. Next, Cahpter 4: "Madara's Plan"**_

Hope you like this chapter, I put the names in the Akatsuki speech because I thought it could be kind of confusing, by the way, the only ones left alive are: Madara, Zetsu and Kisame, and Sasuke know the truth of Itachi, and that stuff… ummm…. I think that's all I have to say u.u well, reviews and see you soon, I hope! Bye! Yeah, I know it may be short…. Sorry T.T


End file.
